Nico and Airlia
by GothicNicoLover
Summary: Drabbles about Nico and a seductive girl named Airlia. LEMON. RATED M for a reason!
1. Doctor di Angelo

I don't own PJO

I stood at my desk waiting for his shift to end. It was eight o'clock and Nico di Angelo, aka dreamiest man in Paranormal Psychology (our therapy firm that specializes in people who think they see or hear the dead.), was about to finish his last hour of the day. I unbuttoned my top four holes, exposing a good bit of cleavage. I didn't care what the costs, tonight, I am going to seduce Nico di Angelo.

I made sure I wore the sluttiest outfit in my wardrobe today. Crazy high black leggings and 4 inch heeled boots, also black. Dr. di Angelo is an atheist, so he doesn't like very bright colors. I also took a red corset and placed it over a black puffy shirt where the sleeves start below the shoulder like female pirates used to wear. I completed the look with a short red and black and red corset miniskirt that barely brushed the top of my thighs and a classic gothic choker. Not to mention the gaudy red lipstick and seductive black eyeliner. We have no dress code at our firm.

I heard a door shut in the direction of the Doctor's office. I took my soft black hair out of the ponytail it had been in all day and let it touch the small of my back. I tousled it a bit and walked out making sure I was right ahead of Doctor di Angelo.

"Airlia? I-Is that you?" I turned around making sure I had my most laid back look on my face.

"Hello Dr. di Angelo. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked in an implying tone. He stood there staring with his mouth ajar for a few more seconds before composing himself.

"Umm, I was just wondering why you were still here at this hour. It's well past eight o'clock." I stared at the clock on the wall behind him.

"It's 8:10, Doctor." His face looked red and he looked at the clock as well.

"I see. So it is. I should be getting home, now." I stopped him before he could walk past me.

"Doctor, are you feeling alright?" He looked strange, a bit nervous. "_You're making the Doctor nervous!"_ screamed the little voices in my head. "Doctor, maybe you should sit down. I'll get you a glass of water and some aspirin." I sat him down on the couch in his office and headed for the kitchen. When I got there, I undid two more buttons and loosened the strings on my corset so the first three holes are hanging. I grabbed a cup of cold water and walked steadily back to Dr. di Angelo.

"Here, drink this," I cooed. As he drank I studied his face as if I were a worried nurse. I leaned over and placed my hand on his forehead, then pulled back immediately.

"Doctor, you're burning up. Here, you keep cool while I get you some more water." I helped him out of his lab coat and took off his dress shirt underneath, exposing his 6-pack abs. I grabbed some more water; some for him to drink, and some to keep him cool. I found a rag in the janitor's closet and drenched it in the freezing water. I wrung it out and placed it on his forehead, making sure I was slightly pushed against him.

He said he felt much better and asked me how I knew so much about physical medical care. We got to talking and he asked me about my name.

"You know that your name is Greek for Ethereal? It's ironic because we work at a firm that specializes in ghostly and eerie beliefs." I nodded and leaned in a little closer.

"I know that my name may be ghastly, but I'm still a pretty pleasant girl." We both started to lean in, then I figured, why not tease him a little? Make him work for it. So I pulled back and stood up.

"Your towel is warming up. I should get you a cooler one." I stood up and strutted towards the kitchen. On my way there, I took a blood red, well manicured nail and stuck a tack into the wall. Then I proceeded towards the kitchen.

When I had gotten the water and was on my way back, my dress got caught on the tack as I had planned.

"Doctor di Angelo? Could you help me, my dress got caught." The Doctor stood up and came rushing over. He tried to get my dress out, but it was really stuck in there.

"Airlia, um *gulp* you're going to have, Ummm, *gulp* to uh, remove the skirt. It's terribly stuck-"

"Doctor di Angelo, it's no big deal. My skirt got caught, don't make such a fuss about it," I cooed with a devilish smile.

"Please, refrain from calling me Doctor di Angelo. My name is Nico; I'd appreciate it if you'd address me as so." I felt my eyebrows rise in shock. He's never told anyone to call him by his first name before.

"Alright. Nico, don't make such a fuss." I said playfully. I slowly unzipped the skirt, revealing black lacy lingerie panties attached to my leggings by thin black straps. I watched his expression as he stared at the bare skin.

We sat back down on the couch, and I figured he's suffered enough. We both have.

"Airlia, you know that Ethereal also means dark, eerie," He turned to face me. "Otherworldly?" I slid closer just an inch and half whispered in his ear.

"Are you saying I'm 'out of this world'?" I asked in a seductive tone. He smiled devilishly and I gasped as his hand gently touched my bare shoulder and began to rub in circles.

"You are quite an extraordinary specimen," he whispered back in my ear, before nibbling on it gently. I moaned softly, letting him become aroused. He moved me so I was seated on his lap before moving his mouth down to my neck. I gasped and felt him smile against me. He moved one hand to the back of my neck, pulling me closer, while the other hand felt around the outside of my thigh. I moaned in pleasure. His lips kept moving farther down, until he reached my collarbone. At that time, he moved his hand from my neck and lowered it to the sleeve of the shirt underneath my corset, slowly pulling the sleeve down and pulling my arms out. He managed to get the shirt off without shifting the corset, leaving an excellent view of my lacy bra.

He moved his head to the other side of my neck, making me moan harder. He took the hand he had on my shirt and moved it up and down my left side, making sure to get in every alcove of my body. He reached the bottom of my corset and made his way up to the lacy black fabric, feeling his way across a few times before unlatching the hook in the front and pulling it away. I was gasping and moaning fiercely and constantly now. His mouth moved up my neck, around the bottom of my chin, and across my cheek before his tongue darted across my bottom lip. I gave him entrance, not wasting any time, as our tongues fought for dominance. His won easily and I decided to let him have his fun.

His curious hand made its way back up my corset and softly grabbed each of my breasts, toying with them to his personal pleasure. Suddenly moaning just wasn't enough. I grabbed him by the shoulders and began to rock back and forth on his lap. He began to moan as well and I felt a little more content. I had been planning to seduce Nico for a while, but even in my wildest fantasies (believe me, some were pretty crazy), I never thought things would progress this quickly!

He fumbled with my breasts a bit more before slipping off my tall boots. I couldn't help it as I let out a long stream of gasps when he pushed the top of my panties down and began to rub in small circles. The things he could do with his hands….

Nico pulled my panties back up and felt his way down to a small latch connecting my lingerie thong to my stockings. He rubbed the small amount of bare skin underneath and popped the small strip of fabric. He did this to my other leg as well before rubbing the inside of my thighs. I moaned awfully loud when he pulled the stockings down while moving his mouth back down to my neck. I was completely naked except for my lingerie thong and stringy corset. He only had his shirt off. I decided right then he had too many clothes on.

I tore my neck away from his mouth. He moved his head up and looked at me, perplexed. I couldn't help noticing how boyish his face looked, even at age 20. I had just started this job about a month ago as a paid intern, still in college. Nico had been working here for a year and I was determined to make him mine from day one. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

I took my mouth and placed it on his neck, causing him to lean backwards with his eyes closed, moaning. It took all of my willpower, but I stopped rocking on him long enough to undo his belt buckle. He groaned as I continued riding him, rubbing my legs against his growing erection. I gasped as he took two fingers and rubbed them softly against my opening. I began to rock faster, and he moved both hands up to my breasts where he took one in each hand and began to rub and squeeze playfully. I rubbed myself harder against him, forcing him to grasp my breasts tighter. I got off of his neck and was just rocking on him and panting because I didn't have the energy to do anything else. I hesitantly got off of him and kneeled on the floor. He spread his legs wide, knowing what was coming. I slid his pants all the way down and licked right above his boxers. He moaned in delight and I continued downward until I met cloth. At that point, I took the band in my mouth and tore the barrier down with my teeth. Nico purred as I took the cloth off of his legs and tossed it aside with my mouth.

I couldn't help but stare at his magnum for a while and felt myself drool. I took his 8.5 inch dick in my hands and began to play with it. I moved my fingers around gingerly, finding places where he'd moan and rub them harder. I took his erection towards my mouth and licked the head, lightly at first, getting fiercer and fiercer. I began to bite and I heard him moaning with pleasure. I took the top part of his dick in my mouth and played with his sacks for a while as he groaned. I began to lick his shaft, from the ball sacks up, and when I'd get to the head, I'd bit just a little. I wanted more.

I took his dick fiercely in my hands and stuck as much of it as I could into my mouth. God, he tasted so good. I let my tongue do all the work as I pumped his dick in and out of my mouth. I felt his slab get tighter and suddenly there was a white, sticky liquid all over my face. I brought a finger to my cheek and wiped some of it off, then placed my finger in my mouth.

"Hmmmm, so good," I moaned. Nico picked me up off the ground and placed me on the couch. He sat on top of me and kissed me hard. His tongue was everywhere and I couldn't keep up. His hands seemed to have no off button; they just kept moving. I let my hands roam his chest and let his dick just barely flutter over my entrance every few seconds. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I just grabbed his dick, squeezing it a little. Nico forced his lips against mine harder due to the sudden attack.

He began to work on my corset, undoing the strings from their holes one by one until he got to the bottom. There, he pushed the fabric down the sides of my body and began to play with my breasts. He pushed them towards my body and squeezed for a while, making me tighten. He moved his lips to my nipples where he sucked and bit until they were both hard and erect. Then he took his dick and slid it between my breasts, making me moan. I bucked against him for a little while before he positioned himself at my back entrance.

I put my legs on his shoulders, giving him better access as he thrust in. I gasped; he was bigger than I thought. He went in and out, slowly at first, which tormented me.

"Nicoooooo," I whined. He smiled devilishly and began to thrust harder, making me gasp in little hiccups. He began to get faster and faster, until I felt like I was about to burst. He finally took himself out of my ass and picked me up, bridal style. He took me to his office where he swept everything off his desk. He then proceeded to place me on the desk and force my legs wide open. He used his fingers to shift the lace over a bit and moved his tongue across my vagina. It was heaven. He began to lick inside, making me want to let go but I somehow managed to keep it all in. He removed his head and stuck the two fingers he was using to keep the panties open into my hole. I gasped in pleasure as he moved in and out of me.

He pushed in another warm finger and then one more. I wanted him. I wanted him NOW. He took his fingers out and held them in front of me.

"Taste Air, taste it," he breathed into my ear, licking it. I licked his fingers and hummed at my own taste. He then proceeded to lick the rest and continue licking my entrance. I held the back of his head and forced him in harder. He licked inside of me as much as he could while biting me gently in front of my vagina. I moaned in pleasure and let him go his way.

Nico came out of me and turned me around on the desk so I was facing the wall. I turned my head around so I could see him thrust his dick into my ass. He kept pumping until I couldn't hold it anymore and let everything out. He moved to the other side of the desk and licked it all off of the wood. Then he pulled me closer to the edge and looked at me for permission. I nodded and leant back on my elbows, giving him full access.

This is not my first time. I'm 19, I've had sex before. But Nico still took it slow. He went in cautiously as if expecting a wall. When he got all the way in without finding one, he looked and me and I just smiled. He grinned evilly and pumped with more force than he'd done even with my ass. It knocked all the wind out of me which I didn't have time to regain, due to Nico's aggressive tactics. It was like he was trying to rape me…. and I loved it! He thrust with extreme lust and I was enjoying every bit of it. He forced his mouth, pressuring me to kiss him harder. I was happy to oblige.

We both climaxed and he fell next to me on the desk. I wasn't done with him, though. I took his dick and plunged it into my mouth, pumping hard. He groaned as I fingered his ball sacks and licked his erection. I jumped on his dick and rode him for a good ten minutes before getting off. I then pushed him back on the desk and jumped on his torso. I pushed my boobs in his face and forced him to lick them. He did as he was told.

I bit and licked his neck while stroking his dick. He let out a sexy groan as I got right below his jaw. He took one breast in each hand and wrung them with everything he had. I moaned and pumped his dick with more force. I began to moan and finally climaxed when he stuck himself in me again and began to ride on top of me.

He put his dress shirt, boxers, and pants back on while I only put on my corset, stockings, panties, and boots. I unhooked my skirt from the wall and put it in my bag.

"Well, tonight was interesting, Doctor Sanderson," Nico said to me. I turned around and kissed him hard, letting his tongue roam my mouth and my legs go to his waist. I pulled away with force.

"Please, refrain from calling me Doctor Sanderson. My name is Airlia; I'd appreciate it if you'd address me as so." I smiled devilishly as he recognized his own words. He grabbed me and kissed me hard in the mouth while pumping my breasts.

"Alright, Airlia, tonight was attention-grabbing, wouldn't you say?" His hands still roamed my body, going up and down my torso.

"I would likely agree," I said seductively, tightening my leg on his waist. We kissed one more time, and I tried to savor his taste. We pulled apart discouragingly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, won't I Airlia?" he asked with a bite to the neck after every word.

"8:10 sharp," I said, then walked out the door to my car. I looked back to see Nico grab his doctor's bag and find a lacy black bra on top of it. I couldn't wait for 8:10 tomorrow.


	2. Bad Boy Nico

I do not own PJO

Nico di Angelo was supposed to be the guy who's here because he doesn't know what else to do with his life. The guy without a plan, the nobody. He ended up so much more than that. To me, anyways. It was second semester in my freshman year of college at NYU when I my psychology teacher pulled me aside. I have an almost perfect 6.0 in this course, so I don't see why I would need to stay after class. That was the case until he introduced me to Nico, the new guy. I was supposed to show him around school. Well, we got to talking and I figured he's an okay guy. I was so wrong.

We were studying one day in the library when Nico asked me, "Air, why don't you have a boyfriend?" I was taken aback by the question, but I answered it anyways. In psychology, things don't usually make any sense until the end result.

"No reason really, nobody interesting has come along. Why do you ask?

Nico shrugged and looked back at his book. "I dunno, just felt like asking."

Over the next few weeks I found myself terribly drawn to Nico, in a more than friendly way. I was thinking about him 24/7; I'd zone out and snap back 30 minutes later with nothing in my head besides a black-clad nineteen-year-old.

One day, I was sitting by a fountain, sketching, when Nico came up behind me. He put his strong hands on my bare shoulders and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"It's nice, but the texture needs some work and the hue is awful. Ugghh, Air, didn't you hear red is the new black?" We laughed at him pretending to be gay. I caught his eye and noticed how dark and full of sorrow it was. I knew he lost his mother when he was just a kid and lost his sister when he was ten, but his eyes spoke an even deeper sorrow, a hell nothing else can compare to **(A/N: props to those of you who know what I'm talking about). **I didn't know what I was doing until our lips met. He didn't respond at first, but then he kissed me back, with more force. He pushed me into a corner and pressed his lips harder against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let myself get lost deeper and deeper into the kiss. I wanted him. I needed him, but not here.

Nico started to lift my shirt when I pulled back. "Not here," I panted. "Take me to your dorm," He smiled devilishly and happily obliged. He took my hand and dragged my halfway across campus to his dorm. While he was unlocking the door I put my legs around his waist and pressed my body against his. It felt so right, so natural. He got the door open and pulled me inside. I ran to a corner while he locked the door. He turned around with an evil smile on his face.

"So, how long have you been resisting?" He asks me with a sexy Latin accent. He grabbed my arms and forced my farther back into the corner.

"Maybe a month, maybe a day. It doesn't matter, I've accepted my fate." He smiled cockily and plugged my mouth with his. He was hard and forceful. I loved it. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. When I taunted him by refusing, he pushed his way through like the bad boy he is. He pushed harder and I couldn't hold back much longer. Thankfully I didn't have to. He released from my puffy red lips and moved down to my neck, where he nipped and sucked gingerly. I moaned in pleasure. I gasped when he took two fingers and began to rub my entrance through my clothes. I got horny and began to ride him a bit. He sat down on a chair and I saddled him with one leg on each side, rocking as if I were on a horse. He was still at my neck. I felt him unbutton my jean shorts and pull the zipper down. I got up for a moment to let the denim fall off my legs, exposing my lacy panties. My roommate took me to Victoria's Secret last week and convinced me to get a few pairs of sexy undergarments. I was so glad I had nothing else to wear today or else I would be sitting here in normal Fruit of the Loom white underwear and a sports bra.

Nico pulled my halter over my head revealing my matching black lace bra that only covered half of my breasts. I whimpered as Nico took one boob out of the pocket and held it to his mouth, sucking tenderly forming firm and erect nipples. He began to bite and I got even hornier. I began to ride him faster, the chair rocking against the floor.

Nico put my breast back in my bra and took the other one out. I moaned as he licked and nipped this one, too. He put it back in my bra and pushed both of them together and twisted, causing me to moan in pleasure. He moved his mouth to my neck while playing with my breasts. He moved his hands farther down, exploring my entire torso. He moved his mouth from my neck to my lips and began to french me hard. I let him explore my mouth with his tongue and my body with his hands. I put my hands on the back of his head, pulling him farther into me.

Nico broke off our kiss and made his way downwards. He forced my legs open and began to play with the top and sides of my panties. He then pushed them to the side and began to lick my cunt. I moaned and pushed him in further, letting him stick his tongue inside of me. I moaned and began to buck against Nico's mouth. He groaned and I grew hornier. I gasped when he stuck three fingers inside of me, pumping hard.

I sighed in hiccups and rode him harder as he pushed in a fourth finger. He took himself out and licked his hand clean. I bent over; convinced he had way too many clothes on, and undid his belt. He lay down on the bed and I kneeled on the floor. I massaged the bulge through the fabric and he groaned heartily. I took the slab of meat out of his boxers, letting the cloth find its way to the other side of the room. I licked and bit the head, then ran down the whole shaft. I took it in my mouth and began to suck vigorously. Nico groaned and pushed my head farther onto him. I got off of him and took his hands in mine. I started to play with my breasts in my bra, pushing and pulling until he got it on his own. He felt under the fabric and unhooked the wire. I arched my back, letting him take full control. He placed his dick in my crevice and stood up. He pumped in between my boobs and I licked him every time the head of his cock went near my mouth. I bit the head of his shaft and took control again.

I messed with his ball sacks while sucking on his dick until I realized he still had his shirt on. I proceeded to take it off, tracing his Pecs. I kissed him forcefully in the mouth and let his hard dick rub against my opening. I began to buck briskly against him and he pushed me to the floor. I loved bad boy Nico.

He pushed my legs up and forced them onto his shoulders. He ripped off my thong then fingered my vagina until I cummed on his fingers. He licked them clean and positioned himself in front of me. I nodded and he thrust himself in. He pumped for a while until he filled me with a white liquid. I got him off of me and positioned myself on top. I sat on his shaft and bobbed up and down until we both released. He took me off of him and pushed me to the ground, forcing his mouth onto mine. He bit and licked everywhere, not leaving a single spot unoccupied. He finally got off and I positioned his dick near my ass. He pushed himself in and I moaned at the feel of him inside of me. He began to impel, getting faster and faster. I felt myself getting wet right before my ass was filled with sperm. I flipped over so I was on his stomach and licked his torso. I bit his ball sacks a bit before he pulled me up to his mouth and began to french me. I tore away from him and sat on his face, riding him. He moaned into my vagina and I let go in his mouth. He began to nibble and I couldn't stop releasing.

Nico was not a nobody.


End file.
